The Forgotten One
by Muckefuck
Summary: Sinbad is trapped within the confines of his office, awaiting the return of the man who trapped him there in the first place.


It was a cruel day indeed when a man was trapped within the confines of his own office on one of the most romantic days of the year. He couldn't understand what had instigated Ja'far into locking him quite literally into his office, but here he was. His head was bent over the pages of his work. His throat was itching for something to quench his thirst.

Something alcoholic…

It had been a few weeks since he had drank liquor.

The longer he was trapped in his small office, the more he was thinking. There really needed to be a bit more space in this room. Maybe something more than a sofa. Maybe a futon. A futon would be very suitable. He could pull the bed out and lay his frustrating little pencil pusher out on the sheets. He could keep the sheets in his desk. The thing, despite Ja'far's insistence, was mostly empty. It was hard to focus anyway.

They could roll around on the bed and then Ja'far could run back to his desk like he seemed to enjoy doing in general anyway.

He could get a coffee maker in here too. One of the fancy ones. He would have the best coffee in the office and could watch Ja'far trickle in from time to time, claiming it was only for a caffeine buzz. He would give the man whatever was needed.

It was hard to focus when his mind was on the man he had asked to be his significant other. The man had just left him here, locking the door and smiling away. He had tucked that key right into his butt pocket and had ran off. Who knew what he was doing. The other had just said, "Please do your paperwork." And then he left.

The paperwork hadn't taken much time at all.

Waiting though… Sinbad found himself drifting to the small sofa that was in the office. His body was much too long, but that didn't stop him from plopping onto the cool leather and waiting.

And waiting…

And waiting…

He could see the sun set outside his office windows. He looked at the clock and it now said eight thirty. Where was Ja'far?

This was probably some kind of punishment. What had he done to the man lately. There was the bathroom event that had been the source of many shower thoughts. Ja'far had been pressed against the mirrors in the bathroom and taken so nicely.

There was the five star restaurant incident. They had ended up drinking a little too much and Sinbad had found a nice place in the VIP section where only the potted plants would know their foul deed.

The restaurant wasn't the problem. Ja'far had taken the alcohol from him for that. That deed was already given punishment.

What could he be doing…

The clock in his office read ten.

Ja'far hadn't forgotten about him, had he?

It had been the entire day. Given, he had come in at two in the afternoon, but this was just…

So long! Sinbad looked at his phone outside his office, waiting for him quietly.

He was going to get a land line installed in his office. This was ridiculous. He should have some kind of way to communicate. He was lucky there was a private bathroom in his office otherwise he would be much more forceful and upset over this matter.

The time drifted and Sinbad found himself going to make use of that private bathroom a moment. He looked back into his small office to find the door open. A light haired man was settled into his office chair, mumbling to himself.

"Look at me, I'm the great king of the office… I don't need to do paperwork because I have people to do most of it for me. I need to work out and look like I'm going to sail the seven seas instead. I like to think my shirts should look like I need to pop out of them at any moment."

"And here I thought you had forgotten about me, Ja'far," Sinbad purred, watching the other scramble to sit up. He pushed the man back into his office chair as he tried to get up and smiled. "No, I like this. I can do this with you. Let's see here…"

His hands went to the other's shirt buttons, pulling that dress shirt slowly open.

"If you are the great king of the office, then I must be your right hand man. I do a lot of the paperwork, but I have more of a hold on that troublesome king than anyone has ever had before. I am the anchor that keeps that man from losing everything."

"Sin-"

"Shhhh," Sinbad purred, leaning closer to the clearly drunk advisor. "That's supposed to be your role for this."

"Sin…"

Ja'far reached up and looked straight into his eyes.

Sinbad was pretty sure he knew where this was going. He would allow a few kisses, nothing too much. They could go home and just cuddle for the time being. Ja'far would be much better sober. Drunk he just was…

He was very vocal and often led them into trouble.

The man was about to say something though. Sinbad easily forgave him for leaving him in here and was curious as to how the other had gotten drunk, but he wasn't going to dwell on the details.

"What is it, Ja'far?"

"…I forgot to include you in the surprise valentine's party. Oops."

Sinbad stared at him, blinking.

"You… You forgot me?"

"Yeah, oops." Ja'far laughed, standing up. "I remembered now. We should go back to the party downstairs. I came up here to pee in your office, but this is good too."

"Ah- JA'FAR!"

The man was slipping around the door.

"I need to go do paperwork," the man yelled.

"JA'FAR! YOU ARE DRUNK! LET'S GO HOME!"

"NO WAY, YOU KINKY IDIOT!"

Catching a drunk Ja'far is a bit of a challenge. Mostly because Ja'far was either turning him on or trying to escape. He settled on the man doing the former though. He could feel his resistance waning. He could see those eyes looking up at him in promise.

The elevator right was a decent into madness. The doors opened to their friends and coworkers hanging around in the lobby area. He smiled and dragged Ja'far through the crowd.

"Sin… we need liquor," Ja'far practically announced.

"We need a bed," Sinbad replied without thought.

Masrur gave him a look as he was pushing the snickering Ja'far out the front door.

"He's going to sleep! Not sex," Sinbad tried to tell him. The room was all giving him looks at that though. So much for faith in fellow man…

The sex would never make it to the bedroom.


End file.
